


Like Silk

by LadyDorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Felching, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Put Dopheld Mitaka in Uncomfortable Sexual Situations 2k17, Rimming, Voyeurism, Waxed Assholes, poor Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: Mitaka jumps and lets out a high-pitched whine. "W-What you saw was..." he stumbles, "...I mean—that is to say—" He gives in and stares up at the ceiling. "I’ve been assisting General Hux with his personal grooming."The tips of his ears burn red against his dark hair, their brightness only adding to Kylo’s intrigue."To—to be more specific—" he continues, "—I help the General with his waxing."





	1. Prelude to an Ass

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to ithinkwehitametaphor for the beta.

Kylo doesn't bother trying to hide his footsteps as he stalks Mitaka through the halls of the  _Finalizer_ , the distance between the two shrinking with each  _click_  and  _thud_  despite Mitaka's best efforts to quicken his pace. The Lieutenant's thoughts are a canvas of fear and uncertainty, spattered with hypothetical questions and feigned ignorance, bursts of bravado that fizzle out too fast for Kylo to fully enjoy them. He takes in what he can and pieces together the rest, envisions the look of terror on Mitaka's face, the stiffness gripping his limbs, beads of sweat dappling his brow. At the crossroads up ahead lies the sector's turbolift bank, and from the panicked voice pricking the folds of his brain, Kylo realizes Mitaka is set on utilizing one as his means of escape—

_I can make it_  
_He's not following_  
_A coincidence  
_ _Just remain calm_

—All delusions of course, but Kylo slows his walk regardless, allows Mitaka to indulge in his fantasy for a moment, however brief or futile it may be. After a few tense seconds of waiting, and countless glances over his shoulder, Mitaka manages to scurry into an arriving car, barreling through an irritated throng of disembarking passengers. Kylo watches in amusement as he shuffles around the empty compartment, eyes darting from one corner to the next, fingers stabbing at the controls as if his impatience will somehow cause the lift to move faster.

He laughs quietly.  _It never does, Lieutenant. It never does._

Other officers scatter around him like frightened insects, but Kylo has his sights fixed solely on Mitaka, the look of relief that washes over the man's face once the door finally starts to close too tempting to turn away from. He burns the image into his mind before it vanishes completely, swallowed up by thick, polished metal.

Then, with the smallest gap separating Mitaka from his freedom, Kylo reaches out and dashes it to shreds in a single sweep of his hand.

The shriek the door emits as it's forced open is so unnerving, the entire corridor seems to screech in unison. A nearby technician drops his spanner and covers his ears; an officer spins on her heels, sprinting out of the way as Kylo strides towards the lift with his fists clenched and his head held high.

When Mitaka sees him approaching, his body spasms from top to bottom, shucking off the last vestiges of comfort like flecks of dust. Desperate, he tries the controls again, but aside from a few pathetic  _blips_ , the car remains unresponsive. Out of options, he backs further into the lift, staring at Kylo with dread in his eyes.

"Lieutenant Mitaka..." Kylo rumbles as he crosses the threshold. The door behind him  _whooshes_  shut in record time, the lift speeding on its way again as if hadn't almost been torn in half by his little game.

"L-Lord Ren, Sir." Mitaka's heels and palms are pressed to the far wall, body flush against it like he intends to fade into its reflective surface. Still shaking, he makes a feeble attempt at a proper address, standing up as straight as possible and removing his cap. He clutches it tightly to his chest. "May—May I help you?"

"Perhaps," Kylo replies coolly, before turning and punching in the code for the emergency stop. The lights above flicker and the car grinds to halt. A wave of his fingers silences the internal comm system; a tip of his head towards the ceiling and the security camera ceases its obnoxious blinking. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you, Lieutenant," he says, and slowly spins around.

Mitaka nods, though it's more of a pained shudder. "Yes, Sir?"

"Several weeks ago, while returning from the training facilities late into delta shift, I noticed you sneaking out of General Hux's quarters with a small box in hand. You scanned the hall several times in your retreat, your agitation trailing behind you like a putrid slime. I thought it beneath my concern at first, but over time my curiosity has been piqued."

One long step is all it takes to close the distance between them. "Tell me, Lieutenant," he continues, towering over his prey victoriously, "what were you doing there?"

The lift is eerily calm in the seconds that pass after his question; even Mitaka's thoughts are a solid lump, indistinguishable from his subdued breaths and the soft noise that rises from his throat each time he tries to swallow. "I—don't recall, Sir."

"You, don't, do you?" Kylo mocks, and bows his head further, forcing Mitaka to bend down in order to keep his nose from touching the scarred helmet. "Perhaps you'll recall why I saw you there again a mere three nights previous, carrying the exact same box?"

Mitaka's gaze dances around the narrow slit where Kylo's eyes should be, as though searching the darkness for an appropriate answer. "I—it was n-nothing of importance, Sir," he stammers, trying to shy away but finding only the wall at his back. "T-The General wanted— _occasionally_  likes to—to discuss my performance."

"A performance review?" He asks flatly. "Outside of his office? At quarter to midnight?"

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Mitaka forces a smile. "It's a—a performance review, essentially. Nothing a person of your rank should worry yourself over." He lets out a weak laugh, the mere sound of it pushing Kylo's patience past the breaking point.

His arm shoots upwards in a swift and efficient arc, fingers closing around Mitaka's throat like they were always meant to be there. Mitaka gasps helplessly and reaches for Kylo's wrist with both hands, his silly hat tumbling to the ground and out of sight.

"I can smell your lies like bantha shit," Kylo hisses, and yanks Mitaka close before slamming him hard against the rear of the lift. The trill of dented metal rings in his ears; Mitaka sputters and heaves, tugs at Kylo's unyielding grip while his shoulders thrash and his heels kick uselessly at the wall behind him. His face starts to purple, and Kylo eases off momentarily, if only for the chance to clamp down harder and watch the colors bloom anew.

In the brief respite he's afforded, Mitaka gurgles what few words he can, barely enough to form a coherent sentence.

_"Please...I...Explain…"_

"I won't ask you again, Lieutenant." Kylo raises his left hand, fingers splayed wide, and leaves it hovering inches from Mitaka's forehead. "I will simply  _take_  the information I require."

With that, he closes his eyes and pushes into Mitaka's mind with the Force.

The information he seeks is easy enough to locate, buried in a shallow grave beneath technical data and weapons specifications, catalogued compliments and the amount of sweetener Hux prefers in his morning caf. In fact, if it were possible to categorize one's thoughts, Kylo would say that Mitaka had carved out a tidy little closet for himself, stuffed to the seams with memories of the infuriating ginger and slapped with a simple label reading  _"Property of General A. Hux."_

All he'd needed to do was open the door and watch the contents tumble out.

They blossom like flowers in the darkness, coloring the image bit by bit, layer by layer. An expanse of pale flesh rushes in to greet him, the bony jut of a spine curving upwards, a splash of orange on white linen. Hux is lying on his stomach atop a slim bed or table, arms folded under his chin, nearly every inch of his body exposed to the surrounding room. If Kylo looks closely enough, he can make out the goosebumps on his skin, traveling from his lightly-freckled shoulders down to the ridge of the towel draped over his waist. The thing is a joke, much too short to cover the pasty lumps that barely qualify as buttocks, and in the shadow of Hux's parted thighs, Kylo is gifted a generous glimpse of his sac, dark and ruddy against the pristine sheets.

His mouth goes dry but he brushes it off, certain the sensation must be coming from Mitaka, an unfortunate side effect of reading the thoughts of a choking man.

 _It's nothing,_  he repeats as the scene continues to unfurl,  _Nothing more than a massage._

Just as he's convinced himself to look away, a man's hand—presumably Mitaka's—moves in and lifts the bottom edge of the towel, folding it in half over Hux's lower back. His shirtsleeve is rolled up to the elbow, and he's sporting the same black surgical gloves typically used by the medstaff. Intrigued beyond reasoning, Kylo watches as Hux tucks his knees beneath his body and angles his hips upwards, balls hanging full and flushed as he presents his ass proudly.  _"You can go a little deeper this time,"_   Kylo hears him say, and then the hand is grasping one of his cheeks, thumb slipping into the crack and pulling back to reveal—

He gasps, dropping Mitaka in his shock.

_What in the galaxy had he just witnessed?_

A dull thud echoes as Mitaka slumps against the wall and claws at his throat, sucking down gulp after gulp of well-needed air. Bloodshot eyes meet Kylo's stunned gaze. "Please, Sir—" he wheezes, "—I can explain—"

"You're fucking him." It comes out as less of a question than a statement of fact, and evokes an odd sort of jealousy Kylo hadn't known he'd held inside himself until then. He swoops in and snatches Mitaka by the collar, twisting the fabric between his fingers.

"N-No,  _no!_  It's not like that! It—"

Kylo cuts him off with a sharp squeeze. He can feel Mitaka's pulse against his knuckles, can hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, demanding retribution for some unidentifiable offense. He grits his teeth.

Why should it matter to him who Hux bends over for, whether it be some snivelling officer or a being as powerful as Master Snoke?

It _doesn't,_ of course. Which is why he swallows his rage and reluctantly lets Mitaka slip from his grasp. Not because he's curious as to what excuse the Lieutenant will try to feed him this time. And  _certainly_ not because—no matter how hard or how often he blinks—he can't seem to shake the image of Hux's bony cheeks and that dreamy flash of color he'd glimpsed between them.

The warmth pooling around his groin grows harder to ignore, but Kylo perseveres, fighting through the haze of memories long enough to raise his arm and clench his fingers threateningly. "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself," he growls. "Or I will pry it out of you again."

Mitaka can't possibly see his warning, hunched over as he is with both hands on his knees to steady himself through his coughing fit. But still he manages to lift his head, acknowledging Kylo between strained gasps. "Th—Thank—thank you—Sir!" Flecks of his spittle stain the front of Kylo's robes.

Kylo grimaces.  _"Twenty_  seconds."

Now  _that_ message reaches him loud and clear. Without further prompting, Mitaka scrambles upright, the muscles in his neck twinging as he chokes down several more short breaths. He raises his trembling hands and smooths them over his hair and along the front of his tunic, a basic attempt at regaining his countenance.

A waste of precious time. Kylo stamps his foot loudly.

Mitaka jumps and lets out a high-pitched whine, eyes fighting to stay focused on Kylo's form. "W-What you saw was..." he stumbles, "...I mean—that is to say—" He gives in and stares up at the ceiling. "I've been assisting General Hux with his personal grooming."

 _Personal grooming._  Those two simple yet confounding words resonate in Kylo's mind, looped over the image of Hux on his knees, offering up the most intimate part of himself.  _Personal. Grooming._  He cocks his head and gazes curiously at Mitaka. "Go on…"

The tips of Mitaka's ears burn red against his dark hair, their brightness only adding to Kylo's intrigue. "To—to be more specific—" he continues, "—I help the General with his waxing."

Oh.  _Oh._

Kylo bursts into a fit of laughter.

 _Stars_ , how did he not figure this out sooner? The box, the table, the gloves, the unabashed nudity—not to mention Hux's obsession with cleanliness and  _order_ —it all makes sense now, yet at the same time is so incredibly ridiculous he's certain Mitaka must have pulled the entire scenario from a bad holoporn.

Or had Hux really been employing his officers to wax his—his  _asshole?_

Through his snorting and shaking, Kylo can see Mitaka's fingers curl into tenuous fists, his jaw clenching as though he'd like to appear indignant despite lacking the courage or temerity to pull off such a feat. "S-So you understand now, Sir? I have nothing—"

 _"If_  what you're telling me is true," Kylo cuts in, managing to calm his giddiness to a soft giggle, "Hux permits you to wax his—" he mulls over the phrase, "—private areas?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," Mitaka replies hoarsely, "once every six weeks or so." He hesitates, as though considering how much  _more_  he should reveal to him. "The General says he prefers humans to droids—says they're gentler when handling…" His cheeks turn a dusky pink. "A-And I have some experience, having—having done it to myself on occasion."

All secrets out in the open, Mitaka falls silent and allows his eyes to sink towards the floor. Behind the initial embarrassment of his confession, Kylo can sense an immense wave of guilt cresting inside him, more ashamed at this perceived betrayal of his beloved General than fearful of what the man might do to him should he find out.

He wets his lips, blinks back tears. "I've done nothing more with the General," he says, misty gaze pleading with his tormentor. "I swear it to you, Sir. I would never dream of it."

But there's something in his voice, something deep below the surface of his prim facade that paints quite the different picture. Kylo picks it up immediately and latches on, unable to hide his enthusiasm as he slides forward. "Is that so?"

There's nowhere for Mitaka to run; in all honesty, there never  _had_ been, only false glimmers of hope that Kylo had felt generous enough to sling in his direction. He shuts his eyes and braces himself against the wall, face contorted in anticipation of whatever punishment Kylo will deliver next.

 _"Mmm..._ Maybe you haven't yet, but you want to, don't you Lieutenant?" Chuckling, Kylo slots his knee between Mitaka's legs and slowly lifts, grinding the top of his thigh against his crotch.

The gasp that follows is sharp enough to shatter glass.

Kylo grins and rubs harder. He can feel Mitaka shiver, feels his cock swelling fuller with each stroke, each drag of rough fabric along his groin. Licking his lips, he lays his palms to either side of Mitaka's head and leans in closer, until the hard plate of his mask brushes Mitaka's supple cheek.

"You lie through your teeth, but even now I can sense your shameful desire. Each time he calls you over, you perform your duties like a good little officer and then rush back to your quarters afterwards, frustrated and aroused. You spend the remainder of your evening jerking off to the thought of him—his smooth, creamy skin, the soft fuzz between his cheeks, that delectable pink nook just barely out of your reach."

Their moans ring out overhead, a breathy tenor mingled with a low, inorganic purr. Mitaka ruts sheepishly against Kylo's thigh, panting louder with every word whispered in his ear:

"You imagine what it would be like tasting him, touching him beyond what is required of your 'assistance.'" A sharp thrust crushes their hips together, and Kylo delights in the cry it elicits, the way Mitaka squirms and presses in despite his fearful reservations. He laughs. "You've never asked for permission, but you want it, don't you, Mitaka? You want so, so much more."

Mitaka responds with a weak shove and a pitiful whimper.

Kylo couldn't have asked for a more favorable reaction. He eagerly tears himself away to admire his handiwork, beaming when he sees the once honorable Lieutenant's face flushed and glistening with sweat, his chest heaving beneath a wrinkled tunic, cock burning a hard line against the front of his trousers. He's a mess fit for Hux's distasteful perusal—so exceptionally stunning, Kylo almost regrets disabling the lift's security feed.

He's about to leave the poor bastard to his discomfort when Mitaka bites the edge of his lip and fixes him with the most shameless of stares.

"Wouldn't  _you,_  Sir?"

Kylo catches himself halfway to another step back, digging his heels into the floor to cover his shock.

He'd never expected to hear such a bold question fall from those stuttering lips, had never imagined the deep, husky tone of that voice, dripping with pleasure and possibility. His head aches all of a sudden, his throat feels parched, his vision obscured by the thin fog of breath that coats the inside of his visor. Too late, he notices a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, but is unable to blink fast enough to keep the salt from stinging his eye. Groaning softly, he shifts from one foot to the other, trying to relieve the aching pressure that had crept between his legs without his permission.

Thankfully, Mitaka's gaze never sinks lower than his face. If he'd felt Kylo's shame while the two were recklessly rocking against each other, he says nothing of it, but simply stares on quietly, mouth parted, damp eyes speaking all the accusations held within. And for the first time in ages, Kylo finds himself paralyzed with doubt, plumbing his mind for an answer that is neither expected nor deserved.

_Why had he followed Mitaka into the lift earlier? What knowledge had he hoped to gain? And just how had he intended to use it?_

He swallows hard, picturing Hux's rage-streaked face, that perfectly chiseled scowl, his name spewed angrily from lips as plush and pink as—

The corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a brilliant solution.

With a dizzying turn and two slightly more confident strides, he makes his way to the control panel and re-engages the lift. It thumps beneath their feet, then quickly whirrs back to life. A relieved sigh bubbles up behind him, but unfortunately for Mitaka, Kylo has come more than prepared to trample what remains of his fractured sense of security.

"I will arrive at your quarters at precisely 22:00 hours tonight, Lieutenant," he says. "Be dressed and ready. We'll leave from there."

Panic floods back into Mitaka's voice. "L-Leave? But…where will we be going, Sir?"

Kylo clicks his tongue and throws a glance at his ill-informed accomplice.

"To pay the good General a visit."


	2. Between the Cheeks

The walk to Hux's quarters is blissfully short.

Kylo would be lying if he said he hadn't spent the better part of his day cycling through various scenarios, each colorful in their own light yet all ending the same way—with Hux utterly and hopelessly humiliated. When his imagination reached its limits, he played them over again. And when his favorite few had become so familiar they'd seemed more memory than fantasy, he stretched out on his bed, slipped his hands beneath his underclothes and gave in to touching himself. There was no shame in it, no regret; he'd left all of that back in the lift with the dents and scuff marks, the feel of Hux's most trusted lackey falling to pieces beneath him. Even now, as he follows Mitaka down the vacant corridor that leads to the senior officers' living quarters, he retraces his plans with a sense of pride and accomplishment, sweet anticipation making his cock twitch against the confines of his tights.

A crackle of nervous energy ignites the air in the Lieutenant's wake, like sparks shooting from a damaged electrical panel. Only instead of burning circuitry, Kylo's nostrils flood with the scent of cheap cologne and even cheaper liquor, fresh sweat swimming under floral soap and the noxious tang of hair gel. He smiles to himself, curious as to how Mitaka had passed _his_ time between their meetings. Washing and primping aside, his appearance seemed a bit...excessive to be counted as a mere formality. Just what had he been expecting from this? Some modicum of pleasure? Or perhaps a welcome dose of pain?

Kylo could claim the answers easily enough. Have some fun rooting around inside Mitaka's head, taunt him with delicious possibilities. See how closely their thoughts aligned.

 _No._ As entertaining as that would have been, Kylo already has his hands full tempering his own excitement; he doesn't need Mitaka putting a kink in things with whatever weird fantasies are kicking around in that brain of his. He'd had more than his fill of glimpsing Hux through those rose-colored lenses; it was time to open up and widen the spectrum.

 _Oh, that was clever_. He'd have to use it again sometime. Whenever he felt the urge to _pucker_ up to Hux's disdain.

Roughly two minutes and six increasingly bad puns later, they arrive at the entrance to Hux's chambers. Or, to be accurate, _Mitaka_ arrives alone while Kylo hangs back and watches from the cover of a nearby bulkhead. He's a safe distance away but still close enough to enjoy the Lieutenant's anxious aura, how his fingers tremble in the low light as he cautiously lifts them to the chime. They hover there for a moment while he shoots Kylo one last, pleading look.

Kylo gives a slow nod.

Inhaling sharply, Mitaka bows his head and hits the button.

A handful of seconds tick by, pounding in Kylo's ears with the thrum of his heartbeat, and then the door zips open and Hux's voice cuts through the deserted hall, so thick with confusion it's barely recognizable. "Mitaka? What are you doing here?"

Mitaka lifts his eyes and parts his quivering lips, but other than a wordless mumble, no sound dares escape. Still, Kylo can see his throat clenching in want, senses him fighting the urge to turn around despite being given very explicit instructions not to do so.

He'd scoff in irritation if Hux hadn't beaten him to it. "When I granted you access to this level, Lieutenant, I fully expected—" But he stops suddenly, his annoyance shifting to a quiet suspicion. "Mitaka, what happened? You look white as a sheet."

Mitaka takes another deep breath, then—very carefully—chances a look in Kylo's direction.

It figures Kylo would have to do everything himself.

With a flourish of his robes, he whirls out from behind the bulkhead and stomps over to where Mitaka is standing. Mitaka's eyes widen and his mouth falls open, but there's nothing more he can do; in an instant Kylo is upon him, clapping a hand between his shoulder blades and encouraging him inside with an enthusiastic shove. Clumsy arms thrust outwards, bodies collide in a chorus of yelps and a flash of leather on bare skin. When he realizes what he's done, Mitaka tears his hands away and reels back in shock. He immediately locks into parade rest, though his limbs continue to shake like saplings in the wind.

"F-F-Forgive me for intruding, Sir! Lord Ren—"

"Good evening, General," Kylo booms as he slips in beside Mitaka. "It's always a pleasure to see you."

He isn't sure if it's his voice or the sight of him that does it, but the second he steps into the room, Hux's stunned face undergoes a dramatic transformation. His eyes narrow, his lip curls into a sneer; he folds his arms across his chest, fingers sweeping the spots on his biceps where Mitaka had brazenly touched him. " _Ren..._ To what displeasure do I owe this visit?"

The disgust that emanates from within him is a breath of fresh air, a comforting warmth that Kylo could bask in for hours on end. He exhales calmly and shoots Hux a grin, despite knowing that Hux can't possibly see it through his mask.

Well, then. He'll just have to remedy that.

Humming quietly, he strolls amongst the tidy contents of Hux's quarters as casually as he would a lush field or the ravages left behind after a battle. "I like what you've done with the place. It looks every bit as boring as the last time I saw it." He turns to Hux and tilts his head to the side. "How long has it been, anyway?"

"Exactly three months, eleven days, and—" Hux pauses to think, tugging at the hem of his undershirt, "—six hours since you last saw fit to barge in here unannounced. Give or take a few seconds."

Kylo approaches Hux's monster of a desk and traces his fingers along the lip, takes a moment to reacquaint himself with some of the items on its surface: A tall stack of datasheets, a synthetic rubber stress ball, an ugly bronze sculpture of a lothcat playing with what appeared to be a severed tentacle. "Really? I remember it like it was just yesterday. I'd come to you to discuss my concerns regarding your strategy for recruiting sympathizers from New Republic systems."

"And I told you if you couldn't stop touching everything, I would have to incinerate my entire workspace."

Kylo flicks one of the lothcat's nubby ears, sending it rolling onto its side where it eventually tumbles over the rear of the desk. His smile lingers as he disengages his helmet and sets it in the void left by the statue.

A startled gasp reminds him of Mitaka's presence; the feedback that accompanies it only seasons his amusement:

_Never knew how handsome_

_Such lovely hair_

_Try not to gawk_

 

 _Pfassking twat_  

—Ah, now _that_ was more like it.

"Yes, please _do_ make yourself at home," Hux continues aloud this time, his tone as bitter as the caf Kylo had consumed that morning. "I've certainly nothing better to do than wallow in your glorious company."

Kylo stifles a laugh, leisurely drumming his fingers on the top of his helmet. He waits until he can feel the prickling heat of Hux's scorn, then slowly raises his head.

Aside from Mitaka's filthy image reel, it occurs to him that he can't recall having witnessed Hux dressed in anything but his crisp uniform and perfectly polished boots. In all their time together, he'd never been given reason to believe his wardrobe existed beyond its usual components—a rotating display of the exact same ensemble.

Now, bereft of the pompousness of their padding, Hux's shoulders curve softly beneath the wide straps of his tank, freckles obscured by shadow and distance, though Kylo knows exactly where to look for them. His neck is a pale column, collarbones too sharp, chest too narrow where the thin grey fabric stretches across it. The stiff peaks of his nipples poke through, and Kylo tries not to stare at them, instead trails his eyes and his smile down to the waistband of Hux's black shorts, cinched tight with an excessive length of cord. They hang almost to his knees, his legs jutting out like tall, hairless stalks, feet bare against the tile floor. His toes clench under Kylo's scrutiny.

"Oh, you _must_ forgive me, Ren. If I knew you were coming, I would have put on socks."

From the moment they'd met, there had been something about Hux's demeanor that rubbed him the wrong way, be it his fiery hair or his accent, or the way he held his head aloft as he traipsed across the bridge like some kind of emperor. Even now, standing in his pajamas with hands perched on his hips and a pitiful scowl crossing his face, Kylo itches to tear him down a notch, to sweep the arrogance out from beneath his feet.

"I am somewhat disappointed, Hux," he begins again, walking his fingers along the desk in search of another trinket to destroy. "I was hoping you would at least wear that silly hat for me." He spots a tumbler half-full of what he assumes must be expensive alcohol and happily scoops it up, turning to Hux as he lifts the glass in an insolent toast. "But perhaps Mitaka will lend you his. There may even be something you could trade for it."

Hux's glare flickers between the two of them, anger rippling outwards in a tickling kiss against Kylo's skin. "I'm going to trade my words for blaster fire if you don't tell me why you're here this instant."

Kylo sloshes the contents of the glass around, admiring its amber color, the light that glitters across its surface. The faint imprint of a bottom lip decorates the rim, and he brings it in for a closer look, speaking to the cracks and ridges rather than the man who possesses them. "Come now, General, there's no need for violence. I was merely in the area and thought it a shame you should have to spend the evening alone."

"Your quarters are right down the hall, Ren. You're _always_ in the area."

Kylo can think of a dozen different responses, a plethora of entendres to keep Hux hanging on in a constant state of aggravation. But he simply shoots him an amused glance and wraps his lips around the edge of the glass, smothering the flimsy impression, the last remnants of his control. As he takes a long, slow sip, he imagines it's the General's rage that sears his throat and warms his stomach—the taste of pure, unadulterated hatred that lingers sweetly in the depths of his mouth.

He licks it from his lips and smiles at Hux. "Would you believe I just wanted to see your face?"

Before he has the luxury of taking another swig, Hux storms over and snatches the tumbler away. He slams it down so hard, Kylo half expects to hear it shatter.

"And now you have." Seizing Kylo's helmet, he thrusts it against his chest. "So quit wasting my time and terrorizing my officers."

Kylo's teeth cut his bottom lip in annoyance. Reluctantly, he takes the item from Hux's hands, fingertips tingling where they press into the hard surface. Hux holds his smoldering gaze for another moment, then turns his wrath towards his subordinate.

"Step away from the door, Mitaka. _Lord Ren_ —" he spits out Kylo's title as if he were choking "—will be leaving us now. However, I'd like _you_ to stay and explain your act—"

The rest is lost in the rattle of the desk, the angry _clunk_ of the helmet reconnecting with its surface.

"I've come across some information recently that I think you may want to hear."

Hux furrows his brow at the interruption, eyes narrowing as he scans Kylo's face suspiciously. "What information?"

But Kylo doesn't speak. Rather, he answers Hux with a relaxed smile and a confident step backwards, all that remains of his irritation fading when Hux lurches after him. Following along like a hog to slaughter.

" _What_ information, Ren? If it's pertinent to the Order's interest, then you need to tell me immediately."

"The _Order's?"_ Kylo muses, tilting his head in mock consideration. "Not necessarily. I do, however, believe it may be of _personal_ interest."

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, rubs the pads of his fingers against the pair of crescent-shaped marks left behind. "Ren, I'm not in the mood for your games. Either spill it or get out."

"Are you sure you're not in the mood?" comes Kylo's tempting response. " _Mmm..._ I've been told how much of a tease you can be." He throws a glance over his shoulder, catching Mitaka's terrified gaze for a split second before the Lieutenant snaps his eyes forward again. His hunger nowhere near sated, Kylo directs his attention back to Hux. "Would you care to dispute that?"

"So help me, Ren, if I have to claw the information out of you, I'll take your tongue along with it," he replies, and punctuates it with an assertive curl of his fists at his sides. His nails are trim but not too short, his knuckles slim and bony. A small, rust-colored mole crowns the joint of his right thumb, and Kylo lets his gaze linger there a bit longer, ignoring the voice inside his head that reminds him he'd only noticed these things because he'd been trying to sneak a glimpse at Hux's crotch, his thoughts temporarily fixated on what he knows lurks beneath those oversized shorts.

He weighs the memory in the back of his mind, wonders if Hux's face might mirror that reddish hue, if Kylo pushed him far enough. _When_ he pushed him far enough.

With a subtle smirk, he spins on his heels and slowly begins to advance on Mitaka.

He's still standing in the same spot by the door: Shoulders square, hands behind his back, eyes locked in front of him as though he hadn't been watching their every move like a prisoner attempting to glean his sentence. A model officer, stiff and proper in the presence of his General, despite the tremor that only seems to grow worse with each tap of Kylo's boots across the floor. By the time Kylo stops at his left side, he's sniffling and shaking, desperately hanging on to what little courage he has left.

A better man would walk away, leave him to his nightmares and count it as another small victory. But Kylo was never good at resisting temptation. Lifting his hand, he edges closer and—very slowly—drags a fingertip along the brim of Mitaka's cap.

Mitaka flinches more beautifully than he could have expected, lips puckered and eyes screwed shut, a soft whimper crawling from the depths of his throat. Kylo waits for his muscles to relax somewhat, watches as his lids gradually blink open. Then, with a mere flick of his wrist, he knocks the useless thing from Mitaka's head completely.

" _Ren!_ What did I say—"

"While the two of us were having a friendly chat earlier, your dear Lieutenant let slip regarding a task you entrust him with." Smiling, he threads his fingers through Mitaka's dark hair and begins to tousle the impeccably gelled locks. "A very particular, very _personal_ task."

Hux squints, frowning at the both of them. "As usual, Ren, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sliding his fingers free, Kylo traces a path along the side of Mitaka's face, leans down so that he's breathing the answer against his cheek. "Oh, I think you know." With a feather-light brush of his knuckles, he sweeps a renegade strand of hair behind Mitaka's ear, only to shake it loose it again once he resumes his rough kneading. "Something you have him do every few weeks," he elaborates. "Something that requires a delicate, _human_ touch."

"Ren, I don't—"

Hux's mouth hangs open mid-sentence, words caught on his lips, twitching out of existence. His wide eyes fly to Mitaka, brimming with flames so hot the Lieutenant shudders immediately.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir! I never meant to—"

"Mitaka, _be quiet!_ "

Kylo is certain Mitaka would have crumpled to the floor had it not been for the hand in his hair holding him upright. Hells,even _he_ had to admit he'd been shocked by the fury in Hux's shout, unable to anticipate the sudden thrill that had shot through the length of his cock and clutched at his balls, tugging him eagerly onward. He tightens his grip, thirsty for another taste of what's to come.

But Hux doesn't appear interested in either of them anymore. He stares silently at something off in the distance, as still and useless as that stupid lothcat statue, and begging just as hard to be toppled. When Kylo tries to press into his thoughts, he's met with the same wall of static as always; when he peers closer, the only hint of movement he can make out is the faint swell of his chest and shoulders, the slow blink of his eyes, the sweep of his tongue as it darts across his bottom lip. It's a soft, pinkish shade, not quite as deep as the color that dusts his cheeks and spreads lower, lighting up exposed skin and the places Kylo can only guess at. Hux subdues its creeping advancement with a shrug and several calming breaths, head held high and haughty as he finally addresses him.

"So...you've discovered my grooming habits," he says, words echoing in marked disinterest. "Though I fail to see how it's any business of yours what I do with my body in the privacy of my own quarters."

The curve of his throat beckons enticingly, all the more stunning when Kylo pictures the purplish tint that his fingers might leave upon it with only the smallest amount of pressure. _Someday_ , he promises, suppressing a chuckle. But at present, he'll settle for more of that lovely blush, perhaps maybe another embarrassing outburst, if he plays his cards right.

With an almost too-gentle pat, he lifts his hand from Mitaka's hair and strolls over to Hux, stopping once the two are nearly toe-to-toe. Unlike the mewling husk of a man behind him, Hux crosses his arms and stands up prouder, defiant in the face of his downfall. "What now, Ren? Did you come here to ridicule me for it?"

"No," Kylo replies flatly. "I came here to see it."

Hux bristles under his gaze, his jaw clenching. " _You. Will. Not."_ Through gritted teeth, he adds, "Will that be all for tonight?"

"If you refuse me, I'll have no choice but to reveal your secret to every last person aboard this ship," Kylo shoots back, cracking a concerned eyebrow and watching as Hux's face creases in contempt. "You did intend to keep it a secret, didn't you? Having Mitaka sneak into your quarters late at night?"

When Hux doesn't answer, Kylo leans forward another inch and laughs, gestures to Mitaka with a quick tip of his head _. "Kriff,_ you should have seen how he nearly cried when I forced the truth out of him. Just imagine how the rest of the crew might react. If they're anything like your horny Lieutenant, they probably won't be able to take their minds off of your _raw, rosy little—_ "

" _Enough._ "

Though he'd never cared to notice before, the longer he stares, the more Kylo realizes how closely Hux's eyes resemble seafoam. How, with each wave of anger that crests through them, they seem to lose more of their color, almost as if they were evaporating in the breeze.

"I refuse," Hux says calmly. "Now leave."

Kylo blinks in disbelief. "You doubt that I would do it?"

"I doubt that anyone would believe you. How many of them have you sent to medbay this month? Two dozen? Three? They hate you, Ren."

"They _fear_ me," he corrects.

"Yes, and they respect _me_. Which is why they'll never believe anything you have to tell them."

With that, Hux slinks back and sets his hands on his hips, the corners of his mouth curling in satisfaction. And Kylo finds it almost a shame that for all his brooding and plotting, Hux truly has no idea just how prepared he'd come tonight.

"They will if I use the Force to plant the images in their heads." He runs his tongue along the ridge of his teeth like a beast eyeing up its meal. "Mitaka was gracious enough to deliver quite the tantalizing spread, so to speak."

That smug smile withers instantly. "You're bluffing. You can't—"

"I _can_ and I _will._ You've seen what I'm capable of, Hux. Or are you willing to risk it all just to keep your wounded pride intact?"

Hux doesn't answer his question. Instead, he clamps his lips into a thin line and simply _glares_.

"Well?" Kylo asks. "Would you care to reverse your decision?"

The lights overhead cast shadows across Hux's face, making him appear older, more dour. He turns his head a fraction of a centimeter, but pulls back again with a twinge, refusing to tear his gaze from Kylo even as his cheeks begin to pink once more.

" _Fine,"_ he huffs, "I'll let you have a quick look. But only once, and then we will never speak of this again. No one outside of this room will ever know what you saw tonight. Do you understand?"

Reining in his delight, Kylo gives a slow, solemn nod. "Very much so."

Hux digs his fingernails into his palms and lowers his hands, his eyes a translucent shimmer. "Swear it to me. Swear on the honor of your grandfather."

A sour taste sticks in Kylo's throat. "You have my word." Had it not been for the Supreme Leader's will and his own personal goals, the answer would have been vastly different.

" _Good,"_ Hux breathes, apparently content. "Follow me." He heads off in the direction of the bedroom, as poised and graceful as if he were stalking across the bridge. "You too, Mitaka," he adds, raising his voice so he doesn't have to bother turning around. "And bring a chair with you."

Curious, Kylo casts his gaze towards the sniffling, disheveled mess he'd created. Even with most of his hair smoothed back into place, Mitaka remains the picture of disarray, his mind so inundated with questions that even the command of his almighty General fails to get him moving. He pouts his lips and bats his tear-dampened lashes at Kylo.

In return, Kylo grants him a satisfied smile. "You're welcome, Mitaka."

" _What the pfassk is taking so long?"_

The instant Hux's shout bursts through the door, Mitaka is off and running, boots clicking frantically while he flits from corner to corner in search of a suitable chair. Kylo can't help but chuckle as he continues after Hux, what lies ahead far more interesting than the din that licks at his back, the scrapes and squeals that turn to soft footsteps once Mitaka falls into place behind him.

He walks in to Hux standing at the center of the bedroom, arms crossed, weight shifting impatiently from one foot to the other. The exposed flesh of his chest and shoulders now glows with a deeper shade of red, a small treat Kylo might have missed had their surroundings been the least bit darker.

"How thoughtful of you to set the lights so high in here, Hux," he taunts. "Now I won't have to strain as hard to see what you've been hiding between those cheeks."

But Hux ignores his comment and the tiny smirk that accompanies it, instead glares past him to where Kylo can feel Mitaka practically quivering into a puddle. He reaches back and jabs a finger towards the far wall.

"Set the chair down on the opposite side of the bed, Mitaka, facing me. You are to sit quietly and you are not to move so much as a millimeter unless instructed otherwise." Spitting and shaking, he concludes with, "Have I made myself _perfectly_ clear?"

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Mitaka races around as fast as he can, so eager to obey Hux's order, he nearly trips over the high-backed dining chair he's carrying. Kylo isn't quite sure what had possessed him to choose such an unwieldy piece of furniture, or what sort of scheme Hux _thinks_ he might have been planning with this, but in the end he decides neither really matters to him. He's having far too much fun watching Mitaka stumble around in the alley between the bed and the wall, clumsily fighting to squeeze both the chair and himself into a space almost too narrow to accommodate the small table by the headboard.

Of course, things would have gone easier for him if Hux's bed hadn't been so ridiculously large. It's extravagant for one person, excessive even for two, and could readily fit three comfortably—an observation that stokes Kylo's envy and sends sparks of excitement bursting through Mitaka's fractured yet persistently loud thoughts.

 _Right._ Kylo would sooner pound the images back into his own skull with the butt of his saber than willingly lie down with the two of them, no matter how soothing Mitaka thinks those crisp grey sheets might feel against his naked flesh.

He muffles the disgustingly hopeful echoes just as Mitaka begins to ponder which of the abundance of pillows he'd most like to rest his head upon. When he finally notices Kylo's scowl, he jerks his eyes forward and sits up straighter in his chair, clutching the seat below him as he tries in vain to appear as still as Hux had commanded. Another pointless attempt on his part; Kylo can easily pick up on the tension in his shoulders, the shudder of his chest as he pulls in one stilted breath after another.

A loud cough tugs his gaze back to Hux.

" _Kriff,_ would you at least pay attention, you—"

"I was not aware that my command required further instruction," Kylo snaps, his stomach tightening in an unexpected knot the second he spies Hux's fingers tangled in the hem of his undershirt. "But I'd be happy to help you undress, if you'd prefer."

Hux mutters a curse under his breath and quickly lifts his shirt.

The sparse strips of downy hair that wink at him from beneath Hux's pits come as a bit of a shock to Kylo, but he shakes it off without a second thought, more intrigued by the blush that stains Hux's chest, the subtle way in which the tiny buds of his nipples stand out amongst a sea of deep pink. Armpits notwithstanding, everything from his neck to his navel is smooth and bare, leaving Kylo to wonder what awaits him once Hux drops his shirt and reaches for the drawstring at his waist. His hands make short work of the knots, though he hesitates with his thumbs hooked beneath the elastic, teasing more skin and a sharp ridge of copper before shoving both sets of bottoms to the floor.

"There. Are you pleased now?"

 _Pleased_ was nowhere near an accurate description of how Kylo felt. In fact, it was so far from reality, it was five hundred kilometers in the opposite direction, standing on its head under fifty meters of dirt.

When he'd first concocted his plan—mere seconds ago by the feel of it—Kylo had briefly flirted with the idea that the Great Ginger-haired General might have been sporting a matching swatch of fur between his legs. But he had never imagined it would be so bright, so _perfectly sculpted,_ even for someone as meticulous as Hux. Beneath its dressing of fiery curls, his flaccid cock hangs pale in comparison, framed by the familiar rust-color of his sac and kissed with a rosy splash of pink at the crown. With a dry swallow, Kylo realizes that, unlike himself, Hux is circumcised.

"What's the matter, Ren?" Hux asks, turning his palms inward and shaking his hips in an obscene display. "Afraid you see something you like?"

 _Please._ Kylo wants to mock him for even attempting to flatter himself. Wants to laugh in his face and tease him about missing a spot, or maybe suggest he shave a little First Order insignia in there, to complement his cut dick.

At least, that's what he _would_ have said if his jaw hadn't become a dead weight somewhere along the road from Hux's chest to his crotch. Biting his lips shut, he tears his gaze from the hypnotic sway of supple flesh and makes his way back to Hux's face, fighting against the invisible weight that tries to drag his eyes downward. "You're...thinner than I'd thought."

He'd said it with Hux's neat triangle of pubic hair still in mind, too dumbstruck at the moment to come up with a more thoughtful insult. Though from the way Hux scowls and skims a hand over his side, it appears as if his intentions hadn't been completely lost. "Save the comments for the back of my arse."

Kylo finds his grin again. "Then hurry up and show it to me."

For a second, he thinks Hux might actually put those bony fists of his to good use— _hells,_ he'd even consider letting him get a scratch in, just so he could fully enjoy the satisfaction of beating him back into submission. But after a short _humph,_ Hux uncurls his fingers and allows his arms to relax, shuttering Kylo's visions of broken skin and bloodied lips, freckles blanketed by a curtain of dark bruises. He steps out of the black puddle of his shorts and pushes his discarded clothing aside with a lazy sweep of his foot. One last, loathsome look is all he offers before he turns and strides towards the bed, dimpled cheeks glowing with the same blush that had colored the pair in front.

If Hux's ass were a tractor beam, Kylo would be doomed. Sniggering like a fool, he slinks along behind it, watches intently as Hux kneels atop the mattress and slowly starts to crawl…

The frantic hammer of Mitaka's pulse crashes over his senses like a downed ship. In a daze, Kylo's eyes fly upward, blinded by the plume of Hux's hair, the curve of his shoulders, flickers of what they might look like bowed over someone's lap. He chokes down a hard lump of something—shame? disappointment?—when Hux finally stops moving and lowers his chest to the sheets. One arm slithers down the length of his back; two long fingers slip inside his crease.

Kylo holds his breath.

"Take a good look, Ren," Hux says as he spreads them wide, "because the only place you're going to see this again is in your dreams."

Every last ounce of air seems to escape him the instant he opens his mouth.

" _Kriff…"_

It's all he can say to keep from blurting out " _Beautiful"_ or " _Gorgeous"_ or some equally embarrassing and positively regretful adjective. His feet ache as he drags them forward, knees buckling under him as he lands with a graceless _plunk_ on the edge of the bed. Bracing one hand on the mattress, he leans closer and peers into the open vee of Hux's fingers.

A line of luscious pink extends from the top of his cleft all the way down the seam of his taint, bleeding into every ridge and wrinkle as though it had been painted on his skin by an artful, steady hand. As he stares, Kylo tries to recall having glimpsed a more remarkable portrait, or plucked a petal as exotic as the ones that surround Hux's best-kept secret.

The fact that he's completely hairless comes as an afterthought—more icing than the cake beneath, despite how Kylo had originally chosen to bake it. Certain he must have missed something, he brings his face in for a better look, but there isn't a single strand or curl to be found, no light dusting of fur like the kind he'd spotted under Hux's arms or between his slim thighs. He lets out a short sigh and is pleasantly surprised when Hux's rim twitches in response; he hadn't known he'd been hovering so close.

"Kriff, are you done back there?" Hux shouts. "I can feel your filthy breath on me."

The hand that had been sitting idle in his lap begins to clench with a restless enthusiasm, fascinated by the sight, the ease with which it might coax another twitch out of that vibrant little furl.

" _Ren!_ Answer me, damn you!"

But Kylo is too far gone. He's already pushing himself up, mind inundated with thoughts of what he could do, what he _shouldn't,_ lines so blurry he can't tell if he'd even crossed them yet. He feels the cool air on his skin before he realizes that his glove is off, reaches out before he has a chance to stop himself.

He'd barely tickled the curve of his cheek when Hux gives a sharp yell and jolts forward. Stunned, Kylo yanks his arm back, the sheer force of it enough to propel him off the edge of the bed and onto his feet.

"What's wrong?"

Hux virtually flings himself over to face him. "I said you could _look_ , I never gave you permission to _touch._ " Propped up on one elbow with his knees parted and his free hand cupped loosely over his crotch, he looks more like a disgraced whore than a man accustomed to barking orders. "The last thing I need is some virgin fumbling around inside of me."

The offense doesn't immediately sink in; rather, it bobs on the surface of Kylo's thoughts along with the quiver of Hux's pale fingers, and the darker, more tempting patches of skin that peek from between their narrow slots. "You...assume I'm inexperienced?"

"You certainly act like you've never had a man bend over for you before." He rakes his gaze over Kylo's body, as if the answer were hidden somewhere beneath his clothing. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be some sort of mystic or monk?"

"I am the _Master_ of the _Knights of Ren,"_ Kylo sternly reminds him.

"Yes, yes, so I've heard. And am I to trust every man bearing a prestigious title with the safe handling of my arsehole?" As he says this, he casts a sideways glance over his shoulder, to where Mitaka quivers in his seat. The Lieutenant only gulps in response, and Hux quickly shifts back to Kylo. "Well?"

Kylo laughs. " _Jedi_ occasionally take a vow of celibacy. Do I look like a Jedi to you?"

"You look like a child who's just asked to eat his dessert before supper."

That irksome word— _child_ —rolls off of Hux's tongue like a well-practiced insult; no matter the context, Kylo can't help but grit his teeth whenever he hears it. "And you're going to let me have it. Or did you forget what will happen if you fail to oblige me?"

"Ren, you son of a..." Hux starts with a growl. Thick locks of copper tremble against his forehead, flames as bright as the ones that flicker in his eyes. But after a moment of quiet seething, he grudgingly turns around again, face buried in the sheets and hips raised to the ceiling so his blushing cheeks are on full display once more.

 _A wise choice, General._ Chuckling to himself, Kylo stakes his position between Hux's legs, shuffling on his knees to eke out the best angle—left, no _right,_ just a bit closer. Satisfied, he settles onto his heels and grasps the meat of Hux's left cheek in his still-gloved hand, peels it back as carefully and calmly as he can manage.

His breath catches when he sees it again, bare fingers trembling the nearer they inch towards their prize. He clenches them a few times to ease their tension, then stretches out his thumb and very slowly draws it down the length of Hux's crack, pausing once his skin ghosts over the plush ridge of his furl.

 _Stars,_ it's just as soft as he had pictured it would be, smooth like silk and every bit as delicate. A far cry from the rough tangle of hair and flesh he'd felt earlier that day when, out of an unquenchable curiosity, he'd slipped his hand between his own cheeks and stroked his taut little hole until he shivered all over. Much like Hux is shivering now, choking back a gasp as Kylo moves to sweep his index finger over his rim. Again. And again. He watches a prickly patch of gooseflesh creep across Hux's lower back and smirks.

"Sensitive? Do you like it when I touch you here?"

Hux answers with a groan and a mumble of something that sounds like " _Your mother's tits"_ into the sheets. Lips breaking into a grin, Kylo eggs him on, alternating between quick swipes and longer drags.

"Is that why you wax?" He continues. "Because doing this—" he rolls his finger around from side to side "—feels better?"

"Well, _Ren,"_ Hux sneers. his thighs tensing as he tries his hardest not to squirm, "if you'd read the First Order handbook, you'd know there are— _ah!—_ regulations...regarding— _mmph_ —personal hygiene—"

"You expect me to believe the First Order enforces strict pubic hair requirements? _Kriff,_ you're an even worse liar than I am."

The sound Hux lets out is less of a laugh than it is a stuttering whine. "Isn't it obvious, then?"

" _Hmm…"_ He circles Hux's rim and pretends to think for a moment. "Your partners like it that much?"

Hux writhes against Kylo's teasing finger. "Well, _you_ certainly seem to be enthralled by it."

"Oh, but you like it too, though, don't you?" Kylo asks in a mocking tone. "How many nights have you spent lounging in bed with a glass of brandy in one hand and the other tucked between your legs, stroking your smooth pucker? Enjoying how soft it feels beneath your fingertips? How it twitches when it's excited. Just like _this."_

He lifts his finger and taps at Hux's fluttering hole, beaming at the tiny _Ahs!_ it produces, the way Hux arches his back and struggles to compose himself long enough to continue their argument.

"I'm sure you'd _love_ to hear about that, wouldn't you?"

"I don't need to hear it, Hux; I just _know_. I know how hot it gets you. How badly it makes your cock leak. How you can't wait to get on your knees and shove your fingers—"

" _Pfassk,_ will you shut up already?"

The swell of Hux's sac catches his eye; humming, Kylo skims his fingers lower, knuckles grazing the velvety flesh of his scrotum.

"Mmm...Here, too?"

"Yes, _there."_

He cups them in his palm, tests their weight, their smoothness, rolls them around a bit. Gives a good, firm squeeze, just to see if Hux will jump. He doesn't move aside from the usual squirming, though he does give a pretty whimper that echoes beautifully in Kylo's ears. "Did you get your little sycophant to do this as well?"

"Yes—" Hux gasps when Kylo presses his thumb into his taint. "Though in light of recent circumstances, I may have to return to using a droid."

"How very cruel of you, Hux," he scolds, releasing Hux's balls in favor of toying with his ass again. "After all the hard work he's done." Lifting his gaze, he flashes Mitaka his warmest smile. "You've done an excellent job here, Lieutenant. Very thorough."

"Don't speak to him, Ren. He's being punished."

Hux is a fool if he thinks a pathetic growl like that will keep him silent. "Tell me, Mitaka, what else did Hux have you do for him? Did he let you trim his pubes? Or perhaps he had you milk him a few times, for health purposes. Because he didn't trust the medstaff?"

" _Ren! Be quiet!"_

Mitaka's eyes dart back and forth between the two of them, lips moving soundlessly as though uncertain as to which of his commanders he should obey. "I—well—O-On occasion, the General would request that I personally apply his lightening cream and moisturizer." He draws in a terse breath. "That is—after he'd been waxed."

Another laugh bellows from deep within Kylo's throat, to the shuddering, groaning irritation of his captive. In a crude play on Mitaka's tale, he quickly lifts his finger and sucks it between his lips, pops it out to trace a slick ring around Hux's entrance. "Oh, Mitaka...To be so close and yet…" He shakes his head, watches the dampened skin glisten under the lights. "Did you at least try to slip a finger in? Say, by accident, maybe?"

"Of course not," Hux interjects. " Mitaka knows— _ah!"_ He gasps when Kylo pushes at the center, the pressure not quite hard enough to break through. "—he knows how to follow orders. Unlike _you."_

"Really, Hux, you're such a tease. All the poor man ever wanted was to please you. You couldn't let him have just one as a reward?" Two fingers caress the edges of Hux's rim and slowly pull apart, revealing a wet glimpse of rosy pink. Kylo licks his lips. "Or do you consider the honor of handling a First Order General's genitalia reward enough?"

"I thought I told you to sh—"

His answer terminates in a deafening hiss—air, authority knocked clean from his lungs the second Kylo's tongue flits across his hole. Keening, he tries to wriggle free, but Kylo catches his calf and pins it firmly to the mattress. The hand holding his cheek grips tighter, pulls it back until Hux is open enough for him to rub his face all around the soft skin there. Kylo drowns in the scent of him, relishes in the tickling sensation each bump and ridge makes against his lips. Parting them carefully, he tests the waters with a long, deeper lick.

 _Oh_ , it's _good._ Sweet and musky and just a little salty, the flavor even more delectable when Hux moans and struggles and curses his name like a drunken officer. With a hungry groan, Kylo begins to devour him in earnest: Eyes closed, nose digging into his cleft, lips pursed around his rim in a filthy kiss. He sucks hard at the little wrinkle of an entrance, teases it with sharp pokes and eager flicks of his tongue. Listens to the rustling of linens, the creak of the bed, the staccato cries Hux makes as he presses forward and splits him in two. His muscles clench against the intrusion, his insides burn hot, but Kylo pushes harder, determined to get at that luscious dessert that had been promised to him. That he more or less _deserved_ for simply tolerating Hux's presence for this long.

He lifts his hand from Hux's cheek and gives it a light slap.

_Loosen up. I can't taste you properly when you're this tight._

Hux snarls like a caged animal. "You—out of my head…"

As enjoyable as it would be to keep poking at Hux's brain, Kylo opts to let his tongue do the talking instead. He presses in as far as it will go, twists it around a bit, fucks him with a restless sort of patience. Despite his continued whinging, Hux's body gradually starts to relax, his hole softening and stretching, hips rocking of their own accord.

" _Ren…mmph…"_

He tries to hide his moan in the sheets, but Kylo can hear it clearly, desperation ringing out above the obscene squelch of spit-drenched flesh. Releasing his grip on Hux's calf, he runs his palm upwards along the back of his thigh, one thick finger gliding over his taint and into the slippery depths of his crack. He rolls it around in his drippings, gets it nice and wet and sloppy before easing his tongue out just enough so he can slide the tip in beside it. With a parting lick to Hux's rim, he slowly pulls his mouth away, moist lips breaking into a grin when Hux thrusts back roughly, swallowing him up to the first knuckle.

Kylo snorts a laugh against his furl, encourages his wantonness with a wag of his tongue, a curl of his finger, the vague promise that he might hit that sweet mark inside of him. Every time he falls short, and every time Hux groans and tries to suck him in deeper, his smooth muscles clenching, rippling in helpless necessity. He's close to fucking himself now, pride and shame the only things holding him back, ropes that Kylo isn't sure he should cut or pull tighter. He waits for Hux's anguish to coil around them, then painstakingly drags his finger out, licking the taste of him from its sodden length.

" _Pfassk, Hux…"_

He can't keep the name from escaping his lips, can't hold back the sigh that follows, the eagerness with which he dives in and smothers that delectable hole in tender kisses. Hungry in its own right, he slips his empty hand between Hux's thighs, fingers curling in pleasure when they brush the rigid flesh of his cock. A leisurely tug along the shaft has Hux gasping for breath; three more and he's shuddering all over, his slit leaking like a broken valve. Vibrating with excitement, Kylo teases out glob after glob of sticky fluid, smearing it around Hux's crown before bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean with a loud smack of his lips.

"Mmm...every part of you is delicious." He bows his head again and licks him from the curve of his sac up to his kiss-swollen rim, tongue poised to dig in when Hux suddenly shouts:

" _Kriff_ , Ren, will you just fuck me already?"

Kylo almost wishes Hux could see his expression as he nips at the inside of his cheek. "Was that your intention when you spread your legs and showed me that pretty pink hole of yours? To get my dick inside it?"

"Wasn't that what _you_ came here for?" Hux hurls back. "Or did you really have yourself convinced you'd be content with just looking?"

Kylo nuzzles his cleft in calm consideration, acutely aware of the ache at his crotch, the heat that had been simmering from the moment he'd left his quarters up until Hux's skin dripped with his saliva. If someone had tried to tell him he'd be spending his evening with his hands gripping Hux's ass and his tongue buried in his hairless pucker, he never would have believed—no, he'd have cut them down on the spot. All the times he'd pleasured himself, he'd only ever thought of Hux's reactions: When he closed his eyes, he'd pictured his wrath; when he spilled into his hand, he'd felt his raw, unfiltered disgust. A haze of emotions without a body.

At least, that's how he thinks he remembers it.

Hux's bitter laugh breaks the silence. "I thought so. Now get your face out of my arse and get undressed."

Kylo doesn't need to be told twice. His remaining glove is off before his knees leave the bed; his cowl flung aside while his feet still throb with the rush of fresh blood. If Hux has an opinion on his enthusiasm—and Kylo just knows he does—he keeps it locked up tight, his only comment on the matter a sharp hiss as he stretches his legs and rolls his shoulders, lifts himself up on his shaking arms.

"Mitaka!"

At the sound of his name, Mitaka sits bolt upright in his chair. "Y-Yes, Sir!"

"There's a bottle of lubricant in the top drawer to your right. Fetch it and toss it to me."

Mitaka teeters to the side like a statue about to fall over, his movements every bit as stiff as he opens the dresser panel and begins to fish through its contents. Whatever is inside there must be _quite_ interesting, because his hand freezes, and his eyes suddenly widen to the size of saucers. He blinks rapidly to compose himself, takes a deep breath, then returns with the aforementioned bottle—a slim, clear container that he slides across the mattress at arm's length, as if it were a noxious chemical or a weapon of mass destruction, one more befitting than the other. Perching himself on all fours, Hux spreads his knees and snatches at the bottle.

The click of the cap being opened lights a fire in Kylo's belly; clumsy fingers scramble to undo his fly, nearly yanking his trousers off before he feels the sting of elastic cutting into his shoulders.

 _Right, suspenders._ He slips out of them just as Hux begins pouring some of the liquid into his palm. His undershirt follows with relative ease, though his boots prove to be more of a challenge. It takes all of his focus just to bend down and unfasten their buckles, his job made even more difficult by the tiny moans and cries that drift out from the bed. With a good tug and a bit of grumbling, he's finally able to kick them free, his socks, trousers and britches hitting the floor soon after.

Completely nude, he turns to Hux again, thrilling at the picture that awaits him.

"My, such a greedy hole you've got there, General."

Hux acknowledges his remark with a grunt and a flex of his wrist, three fingers pumping in and out of his ass at an obscenely slow pace. His slim pinky teases the seam of his taint, curling in a way that beckons Kylo forward.

The view from between Hux's legs is a familiar sight; the creak of the mattress a welcome chime in his ears. He smiles as he thinks of touching him again, his eyes, hands drawn to the slick stretch of skin where those knuckles brush his ridge. He's little over halfway there when Hux pulls out and reaches for his cock, fingers grazing the head and stuttering along the shaft like they can't believe how long he is.

"Scared?" Kylo laughs with a light thrust of his hips.

" _Hardly."_ Hux grips him by the root and tries to guide him closer, but Kylo bats him away, moving in to stroke his reddened pucker. Sopping wet and thoroughly-stretched, it gives with just the smallest amount of pressure, revealing more of his delicious pink center.

"Look at you," he purrs, "all open and ready for me." He slips his thumb inside, holds it there as Hux contracts around him. "So soft and warm. Tell me, how did a frigid bastard like you end up with a hole this sweet?"

"Fuck you, Ren." Hux makes another grab at Kylo's crotch, voice cracking in frustration when he's nudged aside once more. "You've had enough playtime for one day. Let's just do this."

Grinning, Kylo drags his thumb from Hux's ass, crooks it so the tip tugs at his rim on the way out. A quick scan of the bed reveals the lube's location, and a wiggle of his fingers floats the bottle right into his open palm.

 _Showoff,_ Hux echoes. But he moans for him all the same, canting his hips once Kylo starts to rut his slick length between his cheeks. His pulsing hole peppers him with kisses, lewd and hot and impossibly decadent. Grasping his shaft with one hand, Kylo eases back so the tip of his cock barely prods Hux's swollen furl.

"Beg me for it."

Hux's response is instantaneous: " _No."_

Kylo growls, slapping him across the center with his crown a few times. "Do it," he commands. "Tell me how badly you want my cock inside you. How long you've been thirsting for a good, hard fuck."

"Oh, so you're off the hook then, I suppose? Even though _you_ were the one responsible for starting all of—of _this._ " He shoves back hard, groaning when he misses his mark. "You know, Ren, I have _other_ means of satisfying myself. Other _men_ who would be more than willing to throw themselves out of an airlock for a chance at pleasuring their General."

As Hux speaks, Kylo's gaze drifts upwards, where it locks with the watery stare of Lieutenant Mitaka. His mind is quiet for once—heavy, unguarded—but Kylo doesn't need to peer inside to know what he's thinking. The heat that flickers in his eyes, the wordless tremble of his lips is all the answer he needs.

He puts his pride behind him, and slowly starts to press in.

" _Oh…_ Ohhh, _pfassk_ , H—"

Kylo has to clamp his lips together to keep Hux's name from spilling out again. _Kriff,_ if he'd known how incredible this would feel, how gorgeous Hux would look with his back arched and his ass swallowing him to the hilt—

He snaps his hips forward so he doesn't have to think about it, lets his mind fill with the sound of Hux's moans, his own ragged breathing.

" _Stars,_ you feel so..."

It hangs there like spittle from the corner of his mouth, too shameful to be ignored, too stubborn to be forgotten, no matter how tightly he grips Hux's waist or how deeply he plows into him. Digging his nails in, he slows his pace, glides his eyes over Hux's back as he'd done when he was inside Mitaka's head, long before he'd known what he was seeking. Hux's skin, glossy with perspiration, shimmers under the lights, and Kylo finds himself aching to bend down and run his tongue over the bumps in his spine, to taste him from his tail all the way to his hairline. Bowing his head only causes more sweat to drip onto Hux's flesh, making the urge to lap up every last droplet burn that much stronger.

He reels it in with a tug on Hux's hips, then carefully guides their bodies back until he's sitting on his heels with Hux resting snugly in his lap. _Out of sight, out of mind_ , he reasons, though he hadn't accounted for the sudden heat that presses against his chest, the feel of Hux's rigid angles going loose and pliant in his arms—all hard edges erased once Kylo starts snapping upwards.

" _Ah! Yes…"_ Hux seems to melt against him. "Touch me."

One hand still clasped around Hux's hip, Kylo gives the other free rein to roam the unmapped regions of his body. He smooths his palm over his throat, strokes his chest, plucks at the tender bud of a nipple. Descends a staircase of ribs and crosses the soft field of a belly, fingers brushing through a finely-trimmed hedge of pubes as they coil around his cock and work him over in firm pulls.

Hux moans and moves his ass in an enticing roll, his thighs surprisingly strong where they squeeze Kylo's legs. " _Harder,"_ he orders, speckling the air with piercing gasps as Kylo gives him one rough slam after another. His head lolls on Kylo's shoulder, neck tilted to the side in a perfect invitation. Kylo locates a tasty-looking spot just below his jaw and sinks his teeth in, suckling the skin between his lips while Hux continues to squirm and shout.

" _Mmph..._ right there _._ Don't you dare stop."

Fingers weave through his sweat-damp hair and pull him closer; another set curls around his wrist, encouraging every stroke.

" _Stars..._ you're going to make me come like this."

Somehow—from some _where_ —a tiny squeal manages to slip past their commotion, too weak and pitiful to belong to the degenerate writhing in his arms. And suddenly, Kylo realizes exactly what Hux has been doing.

He looks up and sees Mitaka panting and shivering in his seat, his face red, pupils blown, watching the two of them fuck as if his life depended on it. Which it very well might, if Hux had any say.

"What about Mitaka?" He asks quietly, slowing his thrusts so he has Hux's full attention.

Hux twists his fingers in his hair, tries to pull him back down. "What about him?"

"He's aroused. Painfully so."

"And?" He snorts.

" _Kriff,_ you really _are_ cruel. You could at least let him suck you off. Make it good for the both of you."

At the very moment Kylo finishes his sentence, Hux turns his head to the side and captures his lips in a kiss so soft and gentle, Kylo can’t help but hate how much he enjoys it. He watches longingly as Hux pulls away and tilts his chin in Mitaka’s direction.

"Mitaka!"

The Lieutenant gasps.

"You are permitted to touch yourself."

Mitaka's arm flies up at lightspeed, teeth tearing at the fingers of his glove while his other hand fumbles around beneath his tunic. He struggles for a few painful seconds before he's able to strip the leather away, decorum spit aside in place of freeing his cock from his trousers. It springs out the same color as his face, its swollen head glistening with precome that Mitaka quickly slicks down his shaft before taking himself in his bare hand and stroking at a furious pace. Leather-clad fingers slip under his waistband to fondle his sac, his perfect posture sagging in a heap as relief and necessity wash the shame from his features.

Kylo's lips are still tingling from their kiss when Hux begins to shift around atop him. He parts them eagerly, closes his eyes in anticipation, but is offered nothing more than another tug to his hair and an admonishing cry of  "I don't remember telling you to stop."

_Fine. If that's the way Hux wants it._

Attacking that same spot on the side of his neck, Kylo starts to thrust his hips with abandon, each drive sending Hux's cock sliding in and out of his grasp. He teases him by letting his fingers go limp, rubs his thumb over his slit until he's growling and clutching at his wrist again.

" _Mmm…"_ Kylo murmurs, "that's it. Let me hear you moan for me again."

Hux's voice turns to a soft gasp, as if in bold disregard for his request. But Kylo only laughs and stops moving completely, waits for the whimpering to kick in before he taunts him with, "Oh, so _quiet,_ Hux. Don't you like how I feel inside of you?"

The fingers in his hair curl to a brutal clench, Hux rocking desperately between his cock and his fist.

"Come on," Kylo presses, "you were so talkative a moment ago." With each word, he tightens his grip a little more, then quickly loosens up again. He hears Hux groan, feels his hole flutter around him and smiles. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"You... _mmph..._ bastard," Hux chokes.

"Mm...not quite. Try a little harder."

"I—I hate you— _ah!"_

"Louder, so Mitaka can hear."

" _Ren!"_

It's the last thing Hux shouts before he gushes his release all over Kylo's hand. His fingers slip from the tangled knot of hair they'd created, his once-proud shoulders heaving with exhaustion, and something much more delicious.

The scent of self-loathing wafts off of his body like an elegant bouquet; defeat echoes in the twitch of his shaft, humiliation held within warm, clenching muscles. Beyond pleased with himself, Kylo grips his waist and plunges deep into that throbbing heat, reveling in the sharp cries Hux makes as he's pushed to the point of overstimulation. He palms at his spent cock, rolls the cooling mess between his fingers, then quickly lifts them up.

They catch Hux mid-gasp, two sopping digits slipping past his lips with surprising ease. As soon as Hux notices what's happening, he begins to cough and sputter, thrashing around in an attempt to shake them from his mouth. The more he struggles, the tighter his body clenches, until he's practically squeezing the life out of Kylo's cock. Kylo grunts and presses his fingers in further, tries to rub the taste of Hux's spunk into his tongue before it's too late.

That's when Hux clamps his teeth down and bites him— _hard_. And then Kylo is coming, pain and pleasure spiraling into Hux's body as if their endless years of war had meant nothing.

As it stands right now, he can't be bothered to care which of them has come out the victor.

Breathing heavy, he scrapes his fingers through the pointed fence of Hux's teeth and lets his arms come to rest around him, listens to the pounding of their hearts, feels the way their bodies seem to swell in time. A murmur of Hux's name finds its way past his lips and into soft waves of ginger hair, and for once Kylo grants himself permission to ignore the guilt that rides in with it. Just for one more gasp, one more minute.

He gets about ten seconds until he hears an irritated huff below him, and slowly draws his hands to his sides.

Hux peels himself from Kylo's lap like the rind from a fruit, their skin sticking in places that Kylo hadn't even known were touching. Tumbling to the side, Kylo stretches his legs as Hux crawls away, though he doesn't make it far before his trembling limbs give out and he flops face-first to the mattress. With a long groan, he starts to climb back up on his knees, streams of pearly white trickling over his pinkish taint and sac.

Kylo watches his spunk stain Hux's skin and is instantly hungry again. Aching legs forgotten, he clambers forward, seizes hold of Hux's cheeks and spreads them wide, a flicker of red pulsing across his vision as he drops to his elbows and covers him with his tongue.

Hux yelps at the sudden contact, but is too spent to do more than wiggle his hips and whimper his complaints into the sheets. He's loose enough now for Kylo to slide right in, heady with musk and dripping with their combined flavors. Kylo laps it up like water, and when he's had his fill of that pulsing pucker, he drags his lips lower to clean the come from the wrinkles of Hux's sac and between his soft thighs, until Hux squeezes his legs tight and yells:

"That's enough! Let go of me, Ren!"

He stops trying to crush Kylo's face long enough to allow him to pull free, then flips himself over with an angry shove. " _Pfassk,_ you're an _animal."_

Kylo sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, vaguely recalling something Hux had said once about minding his messes, though he doubts he'd meant it to encompass anything beyond the usual slashed-up console or damaged hospitality droid. He shrugs. "What? We're even now."

Snorting in obvious disagreement, Hux trails his eyes over Kylo's body from top to bottom, their intentions unfettered without the barrier of clothing between them. They come to a halt at his crotch, narrowing slightly as he drags his teeth over his bottom lip.

"Afraid you see something you like?" Kylo mocks.

"I thought I felt something irritating rubbing up against the crack of my arse. I'll be surprised if I don't end up with a rash from that bush of yours."

"Funny, you didn't seem to mind when you were grinding all over me just a minute ago."

Hux clenches his jaw in reply, fixing him with a glare so spiteful, Kylo is afraid he might actually become hard again.

"Umm...ex-excuse me, Sir?"

They both whip their heads around at the same time.

Mitaka sits with his legs spread and his limp cock still hanging out of his trousers, gloved hand cupped in front of him in an attempt to shield his guilt. He holds the other at arm's length, though it doesn't do much in the way of keeping himself clean; even at this distance, Kylo can pick out the numerous damp spots that decorate his tunic.

"Not to interrupt," he continues meekly, "but do you think I might use your refresher to...to clean myself up?"

"You have exactly two minutes," Hux barks. "Don't think I won't be counting." His voice builds to a shout over the limping click of Mitaka's heels, "And bring a towel back with you!"

It isn't until Hux turns back that Kylo truly comes to appreciate the beauty of his disgrace. A rosy blush still clings to his skin, darker on his cheeks and chest, and the soft curves of those freckled shoulders. His lips tremble, his forehead shines with sweat, disheveled hair refusing to fall back into place, regardless of how often he runs his hand through it.

" _Kriff,_ I've never seen you such a wreck."

Hux snaps his eyes up. "And whose fault is that?"

The mattress creaks as Kylo shifts his weight from one knee to the other. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asks, though it comes out as more of an honest question than the bitter quip he'd intended it to be.

"Please, just shut up," Hux sighs. "I don't want to hear your pillow talk." Slowly, he starts to turn around again.

"Hux?"

Nothing. Kylo tries louder: "HUX?"

" _What?"_

"Do you…" he hesitates, watching the waves churn in Hux's eyes. "Do you think we could do this again sometime?"

"Do _what?_ " Hux coughs. "Blackmail?"

"No. Just the sex part."

Hux heaves another sigh. "Get out of my bed, Ren. You're dribbling your filthy spunk all over my sheets."

Dropping his chin to his chest, Kylo stares blankly at his offending organ. A thick bead of fluid dangles precariously from its tip, and though he doesn't quite care about Hux's sheets or his propriety or his cold, gorgeous body, he rushes to catch it all the same, wiping it on his thigh and then quickly looking up again once he hears the sharp sounds of Mitaka's footsteps growing closer.

"Your towel, Sir." He stops at the foot of the bed roughly halfway between the two of them, eyeing Kylo cautiously as he hands over his offering.

"Replace that glove at once, Lieutenant," is the only thanks he's given in return.

"O-Of course!" Obedient to a fault, Mitaka practically plummets to his hands and knees to search for it, his embarrassment rising as he crawls closer to the chair. Still, his thoughts keep drifting back to Hux, echoing with a twinge of longing, as though unsure whether or not he should ask his General if he requires _further_ assistance cleaning himself.

Kylo huffs in disgust and moves towards the edge of the bed. Swinging his tired legs over the side, he rests his forearms on his knees and scans the floor for his belongings. His clothes lay scattered in nearby piles, and although he could snatch them up as easily as Hux had stolen the towel from Mitaka's grasp, he takes his time gathering each piece, caught between the urge to leave and the repugnant desire to draw this out, the memory of Hux's voice beating painfully through his brain:

 _The only place you're going to see this again is in your dreams_.

 _Kriff,_ Kylo doesn't need to debate that; he's wide awake and already he can see shards of their evening start to float up like dust in his eyes. He wipes at them first with his fingers, and then a balled-up sock, but neither does him little good.

In the midst of his reverie, he feels a soft tickle creep across his spine. Shivering, he pivots around.

Hux draws his foot back calmly, digs his heel into the mattress and lets his legs fall open a little wider, one hand twisted in the towel at his crotch. The storm in his eyes still glistens cold as ice, though Kylo can glimpse something other than their usual scorn lurking inside. Something that sends an electric current pulsing through his body.

Without moving his head, Hux casts his gaze in Mitaka's direction.

"Mitaka, by any chance are you busy tomorrow evening?"

Mitaka's finger slips from beneath the cuff of his glove in surprise. "No, not at all." He perks up. "That is—I don't believe so, Sir."

"Good. Because Lord Ren is in dire need of some grooming." He slides his eyes back to Kylo, the faintest hint of a smirk playing across his lips.

"And make sure to bring extra wax with you. I'm going to have some fun with this."

Kylo flashes him a sly grin. "Is that a promise, Hux?"

"No. It's a threat."

With a quiet chuckle, Kylo reaches for the floor again, only instead of picking up more clothing, he lets the sock fall from his grasp and stealthily kicks it under the bed, a treat for either of them to find later.

"We'll see about that," he says, and waits for the inevitable—

_Oh, we will, you insufferable twat._

He smiles.

There truly was something to be said for keeping your enemies close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fade to black as ["Bedroom Warfare"](https://youtu.be/a0mnMzAAv7Q) plays in the background.*
> 
> Well, it's finished. Thank you all for bearing with me as I got my shit together. I hope it was somewhat worth the wait.
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I started working on this fic back in January, but got sidetracked by other projects...and life in general, I guess. I thought at the very least I'd post this first part, in hopes that it would help motivate me to finish the rest (I've already written about half of it, it just needs some fleshing out). Anyway...if you like it, please subscribe, and maybe I'll have part 2 up soon. Here's hoping.  
> ~Thanks


End file.
